God Eater: Messiah Complex
by Just Q
Summary: When the Far East Branch recruits an amnesiac outsider, the boy will be assigned as a God Eater to defend mankind alongside fellow warriors who all carry their own goals. But for Bryan, who knows not what his past is nor where he came from, he has no clue about it other than the watch on his wrist. His past in his left hand, and his present on his right, will he find what he wants?


**A/N: Greetings, fellow God Eaters. My name is Just Q but you can call me Q. Now if you know who I am, it's no surprise I'm making yet ANOTHER Ben 10 Crossover. But if not, well, let's just say this idea has been in the back burner for a while now and I would like to say... welcome!**

**I am extremely aware of how weird this crossover already is, considering it's from two completely different franchises that are vastly different from one another that it seems strange for this crossover to happen. Well, I say that I take this as a challenge. That's what Fanfiction is all about. Writing the impossible and letting your imagination and creativity run wild!**

**First couple of things: Yes, the main protagonist is an OC but I will make sure not to make him "overpowered" or have all the ladies attracted to him. I want to avoid the Mary Sue trope because I know how much OC characters can be loathed for having every advantage and no flaws. Secondly, the pairing is limited to two ladies for the protag, but of course, he only ends up with his true pairing. No harems. Just a small love triangle and that's it. Third, I'll try and make the story as cohesive as possible, and any criticism will be taken to account to improve the story further down the line. And finally, yes, in this fanfic, the world of Ben 10 and God Eater are merged into one. You'll see what I mean eventually.**

**With that said, I hope fans of Ben 10, God Eater or both can appreciate this story. Have a read.**

* * *

Aragami.

No one really knew where they came from. Some say they were discovered deep down at the planet's ocean floor. Other say they appeared out of nowhere, as if Mother Nature itself created them to incur her wrath on humanity, who have abused everything she had made. While many other say it was mankind who ultimately made them and eventually rose up to defy their creators.

One thing is for sure. They only live for one thing: to consume everything in sight, even fellow Aragami.

They devour humans, plants, animals, even inorganic objects like machines, buildings and toxic waste, which normally is dangerous to organic beings. Through consuming, they change their forms and evolve to adapt to situations they're in. One moment, a specific species of Aragami is weak to cold, but by consuming enough, they may become resistant, and sometimes outright immune, to the effects of freezing.

Regardless, mankind was helpless against them, as any conventional means to harm living beings were useless against them. Bullets, explosives and even nuclear weapons. None even dealt at least a scratch on even the weakest Aragami. They were invulnerable. They were like gods. Violent gods.

But humanity is not swayed so easily. Upon further investigation by the world's geniuses, they discovered that the Aragami are not immune to one thing: themselves.

They discovered that each Aragami, while appearing as one being, are actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells that group around under a cell core, otherwise known as an Aragami Core , that act as a command center. In other words, they are a superorganism with swarm intelligence that takes on a variety of formations.

And while each cell is nigh invulnerable, they can only be damaged and split apart by other Oracle cells. This gave new hope to humanity's dying race and used the cells and cores of each slain Aragami, by the hands of other Aragami, to create ever evolving weapons to fight them. In hindsight, it turned humans, the top predator and top of the food chain, into mere scavengers, with these monsters taking their place.

Each weapon, while effective, didn't quite last long against Aragami eventually. It started out with rifles equipped with Oracle bullets, but eventually, the individual Oracle Cells within Aragami adapted and became more resistant to these. Eventually, from rifles to launchers to explosives, each new weapon was rendered useless once again. It would seem that humanity can never combat these beasts in the long run with these weapons...

...until three people came up with a better idea. Mankind had been neglecting the one weapon they haven't given Oracle Cells to: Mankind itself.

These people are named Doctor Paylor Sakaki, Johannes Von Schicksal and Aisha Gauche-Von Schicksal. Three of many scientists dealing with the Oracle Cell project, they theorized that, like Aragami, humans can adapt to situations, like illnesses and environmental changes. When someone gets sick and eventually gets cured, that someone would exercise and keep himself healthy, eventually, the same illness he had would no longer come back, as his or her immune system vastly improves. When one at first is cannot stand the cold, should they stay long enough, their body becomes accustomed to the cold and eventually feels normal to them.

This theory alone made them believe that through injecting specific people with Oracle Cells, they can improve the adaptability within one's person. And just like how a person's body would continuously create blood cells within certain parts of the body, like the heart, eventually, people would create their own Oracle cells to circulate in their body. And through combat with the Aragami, each person can even adapt to their changes and get past their defenses. Fighting fire with fire.

However, Doctor Sakaki had a problem with this. Oracle Cells are unstable, as even a single one is still an Aragami and has the potential to devour a person inside out. If not treated and used properly, a person could either die... or turn into an Aragmi themselves, converting the rest of their body into Oracle Cells. This very reason ks why Sakaki was hesitant at first before he eventually left the project.

But even in his absence, the project was a success, even with a few... "casualties". The first of these god slaying beings was born and so was a new breed of super soldiers.

And as Aragami are beast who take the image of gods and devour everything they see, it was only fitting to name these new god slayers something ironic.

**God Eater.**

Each year would pass and more and more God Eaters are made. Thanks to them and weapons designed only to be used by them that are made completely out of Oracle Cells as well, dubbed as God Arcs, humanity gained a fighting chance. What started as a one sided battle became a full fledge war, with both sides equal in power and numbers.

God Eaters became symbols of hope and justice against these beasts.

The time of praying is gone.

It's time...

...for gods gods to fall, so humanity can rise.

* * *

_June 28, 2071_

_Far East (formerly known as Japan)_

_9:30 a. m._

_Outside the walls of the Fenrir Far East Branch..._

The thundering footsteps of Aragami could be heard as they unknowingly pass by someone hiding behind a piece of rubble.

A back pack on his back, a tattered, dirty brown blanket acting as a makeshift cloak and a hood, a yellow shirt on his torso with a white, number "10" on his chest, black pants and boots and a strange black watch on his left wrist, with a glowing yellow hourglass symbol on it. He also has bleach white hair, red eyes and a slightly tanned skin born out of constantly being on the run under the Sun. He has numerous scars on his right arm and a single, cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

To everyone, even himself, he is a mystery. No one knows where he came from, who his family is and what exactly is the watch on his wrist is. He himself doesn't know these. All he could remember are two names he has combined and take it as his own: Bryan Angel.

Bryan continues to hide behind the rubble as he could still hear the heavy footsteps of each Aragami passing by. After taking a quick peek, he saw what exactly were the beasts passing.

Two times his height, walking on two legs and resembled velociraptors with a skull-like helm on their heads and lacking any arms, these beasts are commonly known as Ogretails, the weakest of the Aragami.

However, even the weakest Aragami can kill any normal human being. Which is exactly what Bryan is. But for him, it may as well be another Tuesday. The first time he ever woke up, he could not remember anything and since then, he'd been on the run, finding water or food anywhere he can. If any Aragami came in sight, he does his best to hide and wait it out. He repeats this process and tries to find any safe haven he could get to. From hidden villages to Fenrir outposts. While he becomes comfortable, he couldn't stay too long and become too attached to each haven, because of the eventuality of Aragami arriving.

But throughout his journey, he had heard about the Fenrir Far East Branch from the outpost officers. They have food, clean water and protection from the Aragami via it's Anti Aragami wall and, of course, the God Eaters posted there. In hopes of finally staying safe, he went on a new quest to reach the Far East branch and find a way to get inside.

And this is how he got here: evading Ogretails and running off to get inside the confines of the Branch's wall.

But just as he thought he had evaded them, one Ogretail unfortunately spots him and yells out an ear piercing roar before charging at the broken down jeep he was hiding behind. By ramming its head into the vehicle, the Ogretail sends it flying off and reveals Bryan underneath it. The young man could only widen his eyes in terror as the Ogretail goes to devour him. Fortunately for him, his year old of experience evading these beasts kicked in as he rolls to his left just before the jaws of the beast could eat him. He then stands back up and runs like hell, heading towards what he thinks is the road that leads to the inside of the Branch.

Unfortunately for him, the Ogretail recovered from its initial confusion after seeing it did not eat it's prey after all and looks around before promptly spotting Bryan making a break for it. After another roar of angsr, the beast gives chase for the 16 year old amnesiac like a tiger chasing a gazelle. While in his mind, Bryan thought he could outrun the creature, his thoughts were proven incorrect when the Ogretail suddenly jumps forward, and in a single bound, the Ogretail lands directly in front of him, creating an explosion of dust that slightly obscures the beast from sight.

Before Bryan could even give a reaction, the Ogretail must've had enough of him evading the Aragami as it attacks Bryan before he could do anything by swatting him away using it's large tail. This swipe from its tail caused Bryan to get sent flying towards a completely different piece of rubble and ends up wounding him badly, tearing through his yellow shirt and showing a huge gash on his gut, bleeding profusely while he was also simultaneously coughing up blood. He could feel the coldness in his body already seeping through as he watched the Ogretail slowly approach him, like a satisfied predator ready to maul his prey.

He could barely keep his eyes open, but he was still gritting his teeth hard as inside him, he wants to defy this beast's expectations of turning him into Aragami food. He refuses to die. There's so much more he wants to do...

...but reality is often disappointing. Even when he tried to stand up, he immediately falls down as the threat of blood loss kicked in into his whole body, causing him to fall on the floor, unable to move. All he could do is look at the Ogretail as it opens its jaw wide, ready to devour him...

**BANG!**

The sound of gunfire woke him back up as Bryan watched the Ogretail's body get pierced by a sniper round before someone else follows by slashing the beast's head off, effectively taking it down.

Before his injuries could fully put him unconscious, Bryan sees his two saviors: a man slightly older than him, with brown hair and a red jacket, while the other was a woman, who has almost the same kind of white hair he has, and has an eyepatch covering her left eye and a purple jacket on top of a pink shirt that completely exposes her chest, despite her incredibly flat breasts.

And on each of their right wrists are red armlets, with both wielding a short blade of sorts and a large sniper rifle-like weapon.

There is no mistake. These two are God Eaters.

Once his eyes began getting heavy, Bryan's perspective began to darken just as the two God Eaters began talking to _and _about him.

"Hey! Are you okay? We'll get you inside!"

"That wounds pretty big, Tatsumi. You think he'll make it?"

"He has to, Gina... I won't let a civilian die!"

* * *

_I want you to remember... What your grandpa and I always tell you..._

_If you know you can stand up..._

_If you know you have a chance..._

_Then never surrender. Never run away from living._

_Your mother and I are proud of what you've become..._

* * *

With a big gasp, Bryan jolts up from his bed and wakes up, taking large gasps of air as he breathes heavily from whatever nightmare he awakened from. After calming himself down, he slowed his breathing before rubbing his head to get rid of his headache. However, upon doing so, he noticed that he's no longer wearing his cloak, eventually, looking down at his chest to see he's completely topless, with a large amount of bandages wrapped around where his wound was.

He then takes a look around to find he's in some sort of infirmary, sitting up on a hospital bed, all alone. He takes his attention next to what's below his bed and finds his bag is still there. Whoever took him here, possibly the God Eaters that had rescued him earlier, knew to at least let him have his belongings.

Which ultimately made him assume the best: he's finally in Fenrir.

Bryan could not help but sigh in relief before lying back down. An entire year of running and searching didn't lead to nothing. Hopefully, he can find a job here that will suit him if it means he could finally stay and have a real home.

But still, one other thing always clouded his thoughts. Now that he's here...

... what's next for him?

* * *

Somewhere in the base, a man in white sat on his chair while on his desk was a laptop observing his current subject: Bryan Angel.

The man observing him had long blonde hair and silver eyes, which carefully observed the young survivor, who's busy resting himself on the hospital bed after a long day of having no sleep.

Just beside his laptop was a telephone and documents about the young man that were recently made. There was no official information about him, nor does he have any connection to anyone from any branch, which leads him to believe he's an outsider.

Humans that don't live on the walls of any Fenrir base are extremely rare, especially since most would be hunted down by Aragami without a fight. And to see this young man somehow survive through the harsh wastelands and hordes of Aragami without a God Arc is truly astounding.

Still, it should be no surprise. At least four of their God Eaters in the Far East Branch are from the outside as well, albeit they had better chances because they were relatives with God Eaters themselves.

But that is not what the man in white was interested in. After carefully observing Bryan, he then takes the folder of documents on his desk and began reading them.

Real Name is still left out blank and will be filled in once he sends someone to ask what his name is. So is his birthday, month and year.

Through various tests while he was unconscious, it was discovered that Bryan's blood type is O. And not only that, but his gene type based on his blood is also compatible with a newly made God Arc they had just recently built.

In the man's eyes, Bryan just went up from a mere guest to a new work opportunity.

He placed the documents back down on his desk and pressed a dial on his phone that went to speaker mode upon doing so.

"Call him to the compatibility testing area."

* * *

Bryan's current mood can be described as both nervous and confused. Just as he had gotten some sleep, he was called in by Fenrir personnel to undergo one of their God Arc compatibility tests to see if he can become a God Eater.

He was given a fresh set of new clothes in the form of the dark blue God Eater uniform, but they let him keep his pants and boots. When he was told tp remove his wrist watch, he told them he couldn't take it off even if he wanted to. The personnel were unconvinced until they actually tried to take it off and even when they used every possible tool they have, it was irremovable and somehow indestructible.

Alas, they gave up and let him wear it to the testing area. This little predicament reminded Bryan one of the questions he has pushed at the back of his head over time: Why _can't _he take off this strange watch?

A question for another time, as once he enters the testing site, he found himself in a lightly lit room with metallic walls with nothing else in sight but a strange tablr in the middle of the room and what he can only assume is an observation deck at the other top end of the area. If it truly is an observation deck, then it explains why the glass window pane is opaque, which Bryan assumes is a one sided window, where he can't see who's watching him, but they can see him.

He really didn't care at this point. He's here. He's not entirely versed in knowledge of how God Eaters work. He just knows that if this is successful, he'll get to stay and become a lot safer.

Upon approaching the table, he spots what seems to be a God Arc similar to that of the blade wielding God Eater that had saved him earlier. However, this God Arc looks a lot like a much longer one. A Long Blade, if you will. It has a small, round, Buckler shield on it, in addition to a gatling Assasult gun.

The weapons are all combined into one package are all mainly colored in bright yellow and black.

Bryan had never seen a God Arc like this before. From the very few God Eaters he had seen, they all usually wield only one type of God Arc. It would either be just a blade with a shield, or a gun. But this one... This one is new. Both a melee weapon and a ranged weapon rolled into one hybrid weapon.

"I can see your confusion, Bryan Angel."

The young man heard a voice from above and noticed that it all came from the speakers within the room. It's safe to assume that the man talking to him is someone inside the observation deck.

"This is known as a New Type God Arc. Old Type Blades were capable of collecting Oracle cells for conversion, but could not fire them; conversely, the gun type Arcs could fire the shots, but had no means of collecting Oracle cells short of refills carried with the God Eater. This was fixed with the development of these New-Type God Arcs, as you are seeing now. These weapons had the functions of both blade and gun, and could therefore fulfill a much more flexible role as melee and long-range platforms. However, the God Arcs with this function seem to have lower rates of compatibility than others, as the functionality of both weapons are extremely rare to combined and sometimes yield disastrous results... Which is why you must take good care of this, Mr. Angel. You are the Fenrir Far East Branch's first ever New Type God Eater."

Bryan heard it all but could not believe it. On his way to this room, after being informed of him having the possibility to turn into a God Eater, he actually thought he'd be an ordinary one, but to think he'd be the first to test and possibly become the owner of a New Type weapon... It's too good to be true.

But seeing this, he could immediately tell what the Far East would expect of him. He looks up at the observation deck and finally utter his first words after coming here. "You'll be sending me on much bigger missions than normal, aren't you? Because I'm your first New Type God Eater?"

Bryan swore he heard the man speaking to him chuckle before responding to him with, "Brilliant deduction, young man. But worry not. You will not start out that way. With enough training and experience, you will eventually reach enough ranks until you can start working directly under the orders of the higher ups. Until then, you will become a God Eater, humanity's last line of defense and the frontline of offense against the Aragami. Train well, fight hard, and you will be a legend among men."

_Legend among men... Can't I just settle being a man among men?_

Bryan thought to himself but he can't complain now. Even though deep inside, he came here to get away from the Aragami, now he's being told he'll be fighting them. Nothing ever seems to go his way. But he's here now. Better to fight for his life than to go back out there, defenseless.

Just as he places his hand on the table, a second platform emerges from underneath the floor and repositions itself above the table. He saw slot on the table and recognizes that it contains one half of a God Eater armlet. He looks at the newly placed platform to see that it contains the other half. He immediately recognizes what this machine is about to do so he places his right hand over the lower half of the armlet and, without warning, the platform slams down in such an unexpected speed that Bryan could not help but yelp a little before both halves have become one, the armlet now around his right wrist.

He had no time to relax, however, as he felt the armlet injecting him as black veins started becoming visible, traveling from his wrist down to his lower arm and it all feels excruciatingly painful that Bryan had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming.

* * *

From the confines of the observation deck, two Fenrir technicians are carefully using their control panels to make sure Bryan is properly injected with a Bias Factor, an Aragami-derived compound that ensures they won't be eaten by their own weapon, as God Arcs themselves are still Aragami and will devour anything that's not it's wielder, being able to recognize them if they have the Bias Factor required for it to remain loyal and responsive to them and only them.

Alongside these two is the man in white from earlier. He continues to observe the young man who's holding onto his right arm that's being filled with Bias Factor while his God Arc was only a couple of inches away from his hand.

_A New Type God Arc is compatible with an outsider..._

His train of thought was interrupted when one of the technicians suddenly called out to him. "Director!"

"What is it?" The man responded, apparently as the Director of this Branch.

"Sir, he already has hints of Bias Factor within his body and the ones we injected are now being converted into his own." The technician continued as he shows an X-ray footage of this happening in Bryan's body.

"Interesting... The only way for this to be possible is if one or both of his parents are injected with Bias Factors themselves, which would mean... He is a child of a God Eater..." The Director uttered to himself. This revelation opened even more possibilities to the man in white as he cupped his chin in deep thought. God Eaters are never prohibited to have children and families, and children of God Eaters have a high chance of gaining Bias Factor within themselves. In fact, children of God Eaters are usually stronger than most God Eaters. He knows this because of a... "certain" God Eater working in the Far East Branch. A New Type God Eater with the potential to be stronger than most. This could be interesting, indeed.

"I'll need to get more information out of young Bryan. There is a big possibility his family may have worked for any of the Branches, in which case, I must inform them. Tell him to head to the mission area and wait for Tsubaki." The Director added before placing his hands behind him and walking out of the room.

* * *

Just as he had left, the Director did not see that Bryan had calmed down as the process was finally complete, with the upper platform rising as black smoke emanated from his armlet. Taking deep breathes, the young man then reached out for his yellow God Arc and grabs hold of it's handle.

Once he did, he tightens his grip and lifts it up. Despite it's size, being only a few inches taller than him, Bryan did not expect for the blade to be as heavy as a regular sword. Perhaps thanks to being a compatible God Eater, heavy weaponry are just as light as regular firearms. Becoming a God Eater may have turned him superhuman, just like the other two that had saved him. He still has to find them later and thank them. He owes them his life.

For now, however, he stared at awe at his Long blade, his Buckler shield and his Assault gun. A God Arc, for a God Eater.

"Welcome to Fenrir, Bryan Angel."

The young man heard a completely different voice from the speakers but he paid no mind to the sudden change. He glared at his God Arc and found himself gaining a bit more confidence as he smiled to himself.

"Hero time."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Bryan found himself at the main hall of the facility. After being told to leave behind his God Arc, he was told to go and meet someone named Tsubaki Amamiya, but he has no idea who that is.

Once in the main hall, however, he instead starts looking around for the God Eaters that helped him but to his surprise, no one but the operator and one other person that's wearing the same uniform as him is there.

The operator is a young lady with reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes . She wears an operator uniform that consists of a shorts sleeve white dress and a corset type vest. She also wears a black pantyhose and a pair red flats.

The other person is a young man about his age, perhaps a year younger, and is wearing the same dark blue uniform as Bryan, but he has fair white skin and unkempt orange hair with a lock of hair hanging between his eyes.

He really wished he could talk to those two God Eaters but of course, he also knew that there was a possibility they're still out in a mission. Seems he has to settle with waiting for this... Tsubaki person. He approaches where the other young man was sitting and asks him, "You mind if i sit here?"

"No no! Not at all!" The orange haired boy responded to him in a very genuine cheerful tone before gesturing to the empty spot beside him, which Bryan sits down on. Bryan noticed that he, too, has an armlet on his right wrist, so it's safe to assume he's also a God Eater. And from the fact that he has a standard Fenrir uniform, he must also be a fellow recruit.

"The name's Kota! Kota Fujiki!" The boy suddenly introduced himself, offering a handshake.

While confused at first for this person to eagerly introduce himself to a complete stranger, Bryan smiled back and shakes Kota's hand, responding with his own introduction. "Bryan Angel. You're new here too?"

"Yeah. Just recently. I think I actually saw you pass by towards the aptitude test area on my way here. I guess you went in after me." Kota deduced before he started reaching into his pocket. "Want some gum?"

"Uh, sure. I've never had gum before. I only heard of it." Bryan shared a small experience of his as he relaxed in his chair and waited for Kota.

Kota makes a small chuckle as he kept searching in his pocket, before replying, "You'll love it! Sugary, sweet and really chewy! Just don't swallow–"

However, Kota stops talking and his hand that's in his pocket stopped movingas his eyes widen a small bit before whispering to himself, "Oops..."

"You okay?" Bryan asks his fellow recruit, who brings out his hand from his pocket and starts rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"I guess I ran out. Must've been chewing them all myself earlier. My bad." Kota admits before chuckling nervously.

"It's fine. Another time, I guess." Bryan responded. However, in his head, he's actually cursing his luck as he mentally groaned in anguish.

_I really wanted to try out gum! Damn it!_

"You two! Stand at attention!"

The voice of a woman caught their attention and they turn their head in front of them to see a woman with long, black hair, with bangs that cover her left eye. She has light green eyes. She wears a white Fenrir sniper uniform which exposes a large amount of cleavage, and her pants reveal part of her thighs. Lastly, she wears black high-heel shoes.

While not noticeable at first, she also has an armlet but it seems sealed and blackened out rather than being bright red like most God Eaters.

While Kota seems flustered at because of how much skin the woman is showing, Bryan's a bit more concerned rather than flustered. How the hell would anyone consider her outfit to be not only functional but also practical?

_Come to think of it, that other God Eater that saved me was also a woman and she was showing her chest like that so much, except she's flat..._

Bryan thought to himself before looking at the operator and sees that she has more decent clothes.

_At least the operator seems decent._

He once again kept the comment to himself until something smacks him and Kota on their heads, breaking their lost concentration and forcing them to listen to the woman, who seems to have been the one to smack her clipboard over them.

"Stop daydreaming and STAND AT ATTENTION!" The woman finally demanded in a much more stern and strict tone, which immediately causes both boys to stand up straight, arms to their sides and their chins up.

Her charisma and authority can be felt that Bryan swore this woman really looked like she had a dark red aura surrounding her like some sort of demon. All the hidden admiration for her body and skepticism over her outfit completely vanished and got replaced by fear and respect for her. even Kota's initial blushing vanished as well and is utterly terrified that it really felt like he's regretting his life choices.

"Good. I don't want to repeat myself again next time. When I give you orders, you will answer with a either a 'Yes' or by simply doing what I told you to do. No 'buts', no hesitation. I will be your instructor, Tsubaki Amamiya." The woman finally introduced herself as she watched the boys intently. Tsubaki then looks over to her clipboard and gives more orders to Bryan and Kota without even turning her attention back to them. "Kota Fujiki. Since you arrived earlier than your fellow recruit here, you will be assigned for training before proceeding back to your quarters for further instruction."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kota stutteringly replied with a salute with his right hand, which is also shaking in terror.

"Bryan Angel. As a New Type God Eater, you will receive double the training time of Kota Fujiki once he's done with his. You will be trained in the art of both close quarters and gun play. Until he is done with his session, you will wait here for further instructions. Just like Fujiki, you will go to your provided quarters once you're done. Afterwards, you will be assigned to a Unit based on your abilities and skills and you will work under the orders of your unit leader. Am I understood?" Tsubaki added, this time, turning away from her clipboard and looking at Bryan directly in the eye.

"Yes ma'am!" Bryan responded, saluting her as well.

"Good. Fujiki, report to the training area in 1200 hours. I'll see you once you're done with your first Unit mission." Tsubaki ended the conversation before taking her leave, walking up the nearby stairs and heading for the nearest elevator.

Once she's gone, Kota lets out a big sigh before breathing heavily as he wipes away any sweat that may have possibly formed in Tsubaki's presence. "That woman is a monster!"

"You're telling me... And I thought the Aragami were terrifying." Bryan agreed with his friend before hearing a sweet giggle nearby and see it came from the operator.

"She's only strict because she cares about God Eaters like you. Give it enough time, and she'll be proud of you for doing a good job!" the operator reassured them before giving a small wave. "I'm Hibari Takeda, by the way. I'll be your operator for every mission you take. I look forward to working with you!"

"Hi Hibari." Both Bryan and Kota greeted. It's a little reassuring that someone in this organization is friendly.

"Well, I better get going then. Training's not gonna do itself! Wish me luck, bro!" Kota happily says before offering Bryan a fist bump, to which Bryan eagerly reciprocates.

"Good luck then. Try not to fail your first day in training. It'll ruin our image as rookies." Bryan teased his new friend, which Kota simply laughs at.

"I'll ace this one, no problem!" Kota confidently responded before heading upstairs.

Bryan then takes a sit once more as he waits for his turn.

_Kota seems eager to be a God Eater... Maybe he's fighting for something... I wish I knew what I'd be fighting for. Simply doing this because I have nowhere else to go seems pathetic. I wonder... What DO I fight for?_

* * *

Somewhere else, in a completely different part of the globe, a young woman is beung escorted by a few people, on their way to a transport plane with the Russian flag as it's insignia on it's wings. It's raining outside but everyone didn't seem to be bothered at all.

This young woman has unkempt gray hair topped by a red beret. She wears a short, sleeveless black jacket that covers her chest with the zipper only halfway closed from up to down, exposing her midriff and some cleavage, and a checkered red skirt. She uses black, fingerless gloves, the left of which extends to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears.

Just like every other God Eater, she has a red armlet on her right wrist.

Before she entered the plane's hangar, however, she suddenly felt the urge to look behind her, as if someone was calling out to her, but no one but her escorts were there.

_Do svidaniya..._

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
